Year Verse
To get this bar, one must be in the frosh group that writes a verse chosen to be the official Sci 'XX Year Verse. This bar is displayed as Year Verse 'XX, where XX is the engineer's graduating year. Known Year Verses are listed below. 1985-99 Sci '85 We bought out all the Commies and the Artscis ran in fear We snapped up all their houses and we drank up all their beer We climbed the Grease Pole when it was REAL and kept that shit alive So pay your dues, get on your knees, we're Science '85! Sci '97 Some 97 engineers were stumbling home from Clark They ran into some ArtScis who were skipping through the park The engineers were really drunk and they were overjoyed To find the ArtScis sober because they were fuck'n unemployeed! A urinal, a urinal, a urinal is good An engineer, an engineer, an enigneer is good Clark's good, Clark's good, Clark's good, Clark's good, Clark's good, Clark's good, Clark's good And a 97's pretty good, too! Sci '98 The Commies copied engineers and got themselves marooned, And all the jocks they'll itch their crotch and smell like big baboons, The Artsci's are just stupid and the Teachers finish last, 'Cuz the Engineers of '98 will fuckin' kick your ass! Sci '99 They say you save the best for last, and we're the last you see The best damn engineering class of the century! The Artscis and the Commies they were born without a spine So we fuckin' built it for 'em cuz we're SCI 99! 2000-04 Sci '00 The year 2000 started with a great big drunken bash, Clark Hall Pub was rockin' with the best damn science class. The artsies and the commies were all pukin' down below, 'cause they couldn't fuckin' party with SCI' 00! Sci '01 Clark Hall was invaded by the coolest year by far We started off the century by drinking dry the bar The Artscis and the Commies have their heads shoved up their bums They can fucking eat our shit, 'cause we're Sci-0-1! Sci '02 We were drunk in Clark Hall when we should've been in class The ArtSci's were bent over taking Commies up the ass All us engineers there ain't nothing we can't do You're a stupid fucking bitch unless you're Sci '02! Sci '03 The artscis and the commies are a bunch of fucking jokes And with their fucking fries they'd better super-size our cokes We are the only faculty that's got a real degree We'll cheat to win, we'll kick your ass, we're fucking Sci-0-3! Sci '04 We build the fucking shit that keeps the world turning round, we're hardcore mother-fuckers and we'll pound you to the ground The artsci-fartsci's got no smarts, the commies never score, We beat the pit, we are the shit, Don't fuck with Sci '04! 2005-09 Sci '05 We hate the fucking commies cause their heads are up their ass, The top job for an artsci is to cut my fucking grass, We'll blast our way through every class, and drink until we die, We are the shit, so deal with it, bow down to SCI 05! Sci '06 'till they die the artscis will be making seven bucks. Countin' shiny pennies are those greedy commie fucks! Brains and brawns, we've got it all. There's fuck all we can't fix. We love cheap beer, we have no fear, we're fucking Sci '06! Sci '07 Those money-grubbing commie fucks are going straight to hell, And all those puny artsci shits will work at taco bell. So kiss my ass and fill my glass; it's only beer eleven, we live at clark, we made our mark, we're sci-o-fucking-seven! Sci '08 The commie fucks are in the lake, and that's what they deserve. And art-sci's only claim to fame's a billion burgers served. Funnels, keggers, whiskey shots, we still feel fuckin' great. Watch out for us, we drink and cuss, fuck you, we're sci '08! Sci '09 The Commies suck for money while the Art Scis suck for fun, We're hauling ass, their hardest class is deep fry 101, We'll pound a pint, kill a keg and even shot gun wine, So listen up, you stupid fucks, here comes Sci'09! 2010-14 Sci '10 The ArtScis' cook our BigMacs' while the commies count the change, They pump our gas and wipe our ass - there's four years down the drain, So when you see us, pay respect bow down so fucking low, We slam,we mosh, we're always sloshed we're Sci 1 fucking 0! Sci '11 The Commies think they run the show but they miscount our cash The ArtScis think they know the most their heads are up their ass. But we're the best so Screw the rest that's how we get-er-done So pass the beers, we're engineers, we're Sci One fucking One Sci '12 ArtSci's are the greeters and the commies work the cash, They keep the walmarts running and they take out all our trash. Shotgun, funnel, chug no chase, we do it through and through, Eng is here, knock back a beer, we're Sci 1 fucking 2! Sci '13 Artsci think they work so hard but sleep's their toughest class. We pay those greedy commies just to wipe our fucking ass. Unlike you we're engineers--We have a real degree. So drink a round, and slam it down, we're Sci 1 fucking 3! Sci '14 The ArtSci's have no future and the commies sold their soul; Neither know as much as us, they're jealous of our pole. We build the world, we drink it dry and then we drink some more; So grab a beer, we're engineers, we're Sci 1 fucking 4! 2015-19 Sci '15 The commies’d sell their grandmas for a nickel and a dime, The Artsci’s have to use their toes so they can count to nine We slam, we mosh we drink, we sing, but still we can derive, So raise your glass, kiss our ass, we're Sci 1 fucking 5! Sci '16 Engs do more work a day than commies as a whole, Artsci's need a real degree so they can grease our pole, We drink before we drink, and then we drink some more for kicks, So bottoms up and slam your cup, we're Sci 1 fucking 6! Sci '17 The Commies count their quarters, and the ArtScis wish they could, The Engs have the longest pole and slam it home for good, So big, so hard, so tall it reaches all the way to heaven, So shut your hole, we climbed the pole, we're Sci 1 fucking 7! Sci '18 The ArtScis sleep the day away and never go to class, Pay a Commies 20 cents and they will kiss our ass. We study, slam, and mosh, and then we drink until it's late, So down your mickey, let's get sticky, we're Sci 1 fucking 8! Sci '19 The commies use their parent's dough to get them through the door. The ArtScis try to drink with us, but end up on the floor. We'll study late and steal your dates, our pole will blow your mind. So hide your beer when we are near, we're Sci 1 fucking 9! 2020-Arts 25 Sci '20 The Nurses ride our Thundermugz, the Artscis drive the bus. The Commies drive their parents' cars, designed, and built by us. We're slamming hard all through the night, and off to Clark we go. We go by twos to count our brews, we're Sci 2 fucking 0! Sci '21 The commies sell their dignity for nothing but a dime, The ArtSci sleep the day away and say they have no time. We go so hard we drink Clark dry, our pole can touch the sun. We mosh, we slam, we got the tam, we're Sci 2 fucking 1! Sci '22 The nurses come to mosh with us, the commies run in fear, The artsci try to drink with us, but can't hold down their beer. We like it tight, we slam all night, we're purple through and through. We mosh all day, we're here to stay, we're Sci 2 fucking 2! Sci '23 The commies work in daddies firms all tangled in their ties, The artscis try to claim they work, while nurses save our lives. We drink all night, we do it right, your party is our pre. The best damn year you'll ever see, we're Sci 2 fucking 3!